The invention concerns devices for securing and/or adorning the end of a human hair braid, and more particularly to a device for covering the end of the braid.
Although a hair braid may be quite attractive, the end of the braid is comparatively unsightly, due to the uneven appearance of the ends of the hairs of the braid. Thus there is a need for a device which may be attached to the end of a hair braid, which will cover the end, and which device may itself be adorned with an ornamental design, and fashioned of an attractive material, such as silver, for example, though the present invention is not limited to the use of any particular material for its fabrication. There is also a need for such a device which may be quickly and easily attached to, and removed from, the hair braid.
Although the documents attached to applicant's information disclosure statement disclose various devices which may be used to secure the end of a hair braid, e.g. against unravelling of the hair, applicant is not aware of a device employing the simple approach of the present invention, in which a hollow sleeve receives a hair end securing means, and having a locking and release means for locking the hair end securing means within the housing, and for releasing same from the housing when it is desired to remove the braid tip device from the end of the hair braid.